


Designated Grapes

by sonlali



Series: Fics from Season Six [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Family Bonding, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: patrick has a hard time falling asleep at the motel, so instead he cuddles with david and thinks about his relationship with the roses.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Fics from Season Six [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621702
Comments: 56
Kudos: 236





	Designated Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> light spoilers for s06e07 Moira Rosé

Patrick is still awake. He’s not sure what time it is. Very late. Or, perhaps more accurately, very early. It took quite a while for the lights to be switched off and for the room to finally fall silent. Patrick had watched with fond amusement as Mr. Rose coaxed Mrs. Rose out of Alexis’ bed and back into their own room, as Alexis tossed her magazine aside with a huff, and as David turned off the lamp and curled further into Patrick’s side. 

Being in a room with all four Roses is like walking into an avant-garde stage performance after missing the first three acts. Even after two years with David, Patrick still has a hard time keeping up with the Roses. Each story told is more outlandish than the last and peppered with enough wild gesticulations, bickering, and eyebrow movements to always keep Patrick on his toes and endlessly entertained. 

Yet when the final bows are taken and the curtains are closed, silence falls unexpectedly quickly. Patrick has never been around the whole Rose family as they drift to sleep, but he had expected it to be as long and drawn out an affair as the entire evening had been. When the adjoining door had clicked shut with Mr. and Mrs. Rose’s departure and the siblings each curled up in their beds, the sounds of steady breathing and light snores filled the room almost instantly. Patrick was left wide awake and stunned by the abrupt shift.

And he still remains awake however many hours later. His night at the motel has taught Patrick that he should probably give David more credit for spending three years in this room and not complaining more. David certainly complains about the motel—quite a lot, naturally—but Patrick thinks that perhaps David deserves to complain a little more.

The mattress is incredibly hard and unyielding, while simultaneously far too soft and oddly squishy in spots. It dips down in the middle, creating a crevice into which their bodies both sink. Patrick hears a sick, burbling sound from the walls, which he sincerely hopes is just noisy plumbing. The guest one room over seems to be watching a high-speed car chase on repeat while moaning intermittently—Patrick’s trying hard not to think too much about that one. Patrick shifts uncomfortably, trying not to awaken David while freeing one of his legs from the mattress crevice trying valiantly to swallow him whole. 

As Mr. Rose’s snores from the adjoining room increase in volume, Patrick loses hope that he will get any sleep tonight. He shifts again, wedging one of David’s pillows ( _why is this pillow so tiny anyway?_ ) under his back and barely manages to stifle a sigh as Alexis starts talking in her sleep. She’s been making an unsettling groaning noise most of the night—not unlike how Patrick imagines a grieving spirit inhabiting an abandoned church would sound—which David had warned is Alexis’ version of snoring. David had also warned that Alexis occasionally talks in her sleep, and apparently tonight is one of those lucky occasions. She mumbles something about a diamond heist and Charlize Theron before falling quiet again.

Patrick redirects his attention to David. If he’s not going to sleep, he might as well take advantage of the opportunity to admire his fiancé’s beautiful features. David has been remarkably quiet all night. Apart from a few jabs at Alexis for her accidental cult experience, David had remained quiet throughout Mrs. Rose’s increasingly more bizarre stories about Bosnia, Sunrise Bay, and—well, it’s possible Patrick stopped paying attention after the first hour. David didn’t interrupt once during Mr. Rose’s rambling tales about his time playing baseball with the Flying Latkes—a sweet, albeit very awkward attempt to continue his afternoon’s bonding experience with Patrick. 

Patrick had glanced down at David periodically where he was pressed against Patrick’s side. Each time Patrick had looked, David had worn a small smile on his face and appeared subtly charmed by his family’s antics. As time passed, David had sunk lower into his bed and pressed his face into Patrick’s chest, wrapping his limbs around Patrick’s like an affectionate koala. Patrick had been slightly concerned that there was something wrong—it’s so unlike David to be so quiet, so still—but now in sleep, David continues to look peaceful and content. 

Patrick can’t resist stroking his fingers through David’s hair, carefully so as to not disturb David. He allows his thumb to skate along David’s cheekbone, admiring the way David’s dark eyelashes fan across his cheek. Patrick’s breath catches in his chest as David tightens his arm around Patrick’s waist briefly, snuggling even closer. They’re two fully-grown adults crammed into a twin-sized bed, and yet David is tangling their limbs together more securely, ensuring there’s not a centimeter of space between them. 

David sighs softly, his lips turning upwards even in his sleep, and all the air in Patrick’s lungs surges out in a shaky laugh. He bites his lip to stifle the sound, but David remains fast asleep. Patrick is overcome with the urge to burst into fits of giggles because he is so unbelievably, overwhelmingly, ecstatically in love with this gorgeous cuddle monster with the biggest heart of anyone Patrick has ever known. He presses his hand to David’s chest to feel that big, beautiful heart beating away. 

Patrick allows his body to sink further into the mattress and moves his head to rest next to David’s on the pillow. The steady rhythm of David’s heart beating under his hand is quieting Patrick’s mind, allowing the irritating sounds and sensations of the motel room to fade to a drone. Patrick’s eyes grow heavy and he thinks he just might be able to finally drift to sleep. 

The shrill sound of a phone ringing startles Patrick from his near sleep, forcing his entire body to jerk in alarm and teeter toward the edge of the small bed. Without opening his eyes, David tightens his grip around Patrick and tugs until he can bury his face in Patrick’s chest once more. David rubs a palm along Patrick’s back soothingly and grumbles, “Alexis, would you tell your phone to shut the fuck up?” David’s voice is muffled by Patrick’s t-shirt, and Patrick can feel the warmth of David’s breath through the thin fabric, sending a shiver down his spine highly inappropriate for the current setting. 

“Ughh, ‘s’not my phone, Da- _vid_!” Alexis pulls the covers over her head and huffs loudly. The phone continues ringing, piercing the calm of the pre-dawn hours. 

“It’s not mine, Alexis!” David shouts back. Patrick moves to get out of bed, just so _someone_ will make the ringing stop, but David pulls him back with a whine and a pout that Patrick wishes he didn’t find so damn adorable.

“John!” Mrs. Rose’s voice trills loudly from the other room. “What are these offensive tintinnabulations disrupting my slumber?”

“Kids, answer the phone!” Mr. Rose shouts through the wall.

“It’s Alexis’ phone!” David yells at the same time Alexis shrieks, “It’s not my phone!”

“This cacophony must end! John, make it stop!” 

“Somebody answer the phone!” 

“Will you all shut the fuck up?!” Mr. Car Chase next door pounds on the wall resulting in Alexis screeching and David pounding back. 

Patrick is astounded at how Alexis still has the covers over her head and David’s eyes have yet to crack open throughout the entire ordeal. He leans over David’s body to reach the offending phone on the bedside table. Alexis is right—it’s not her phone. It’s inexplicably the motel phone. He picks up the receiver and before he can open his mouth to speak, a booming and excessively cheerful recorded message begins to play.

“Good morning, blossoming Elevator! This is your wakeup call—for another shining morning and for the beginning of the rest of your life! Rise from your bed and prepare to ascend! Today is a beautiful day to further your journey to the GATEWAY!” Each word of the recorded message sounds like an exclamation, reverberating clearly through the entire room, but the final word comes out as a deafening bellow, forcing Patrick to rear back from the receiver. 

David has finally opened his eyes, a grin spreading across his face. Mr. and Mrs. Rose are both standing at the adjoining door—Mr. Rose’s eyebrows rocketing to his hairline and Mrs. Rose’s eyes wide and looking faintly amused. Alexis’ mouth is gaping open, a flush rising to her cheeks. David clears his throat, but Alexis points a finger at him threateningly.

“Don’t, David.”

“What?” David spreads his hands wide, palms up in a gesture of faux-innocence. “I was just going to wish you luck on your upcoming journey.”

“Shut up, David!” Alexis is out of the bed and in the bathroom across the room before David can say more than, “Up, up, and away!” Alexis slams the door shut with such force it knocks something from the wall with a resounding _crash_.

David chuckles and settles back down under the covers, pulling Patrick along with him. He peeks his head back up long enough to shoot a glare at his dad until Mr. Rose retreats back into his room and shuts the door. Mrs. Rose had already lost interest and gone back to bed. 

With the room finally empty, David snuggles closer to Patrick, pressing a quick kiss on his bicep. Patrick shakes his head and relaxes into David’s embrace, dropping kisses to David’s forehead, the tip of his nose, on each cheek, and finally on his smiling lips. 

“I love you, David,” Patrick murmurs against David’s lips.

“I love you, too. So much. You know that right, Patrick?” David’s eyebrows bunch together in concern. 

“David, of course I know that.” Patrick cups David’s face in his hand, gently stroking a thumb across one errant eyebrow. 

“I just… I know I’m… _a lot_. And I know a lot of things can—you know, can set me off, make me upset. But just because you’re… not so…” David gestures to himself and raises his eyebrows meaningfully. “I don’t ever want you to feel ignored or overlooked because you’re more... subtle. I want to do a better job of… um… of paying attention to you.”

“David, sweetheart, you pay plenty of attention to me. I never feel ignored by you. Hell, you make me feel loved even in your sleep. You kept trying to cuddle closer to me all night, and you were smiling in your sleep.”

“Well, that’s almost disgustingly adorable.” David scrunches his nose and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, it kinda was." Patrick laughs. "David, I love taking care of you, making you feel special, listening when you’re upset, but I _always_ know that you are here for me too. You take care of me when I’m sick or upset or when I can’t sleep. You listen to me, even when I’m ranting about a baseball game that you clearly couldn’t care less about. You make me feel so happy and so loved.” 

“Okay.” David’s voice is barely a whisper. He blinks to clear the tears from his eyes and smiles softly. “Just… never let me forget to pay attention to you.”

“Okay, David. I promise. For the rest of our lives.” Patrick captures David’s lips in a slow, tender kiss. 

Patrick is developing a new appreciation for the tiny twin bed and the mattress that caves in toward the middle in this moment because it's bringing him even closer to David. They’re pressed together from head to toe, and each point of contact sends a spark of warmth rippling through Patrick’s body. He swipes his tongue against David’s bottom lip and David shivers, his chest rumbling with a low moan. Patrick slides a hand up into David’s hair, tugging lightly and deepening their kiss, melting into David. David pulls back slightly and Patrick whines in protest, but then David is pressing wet, lingering kisses along his jawline. David nips at his earlobe and his breath is hot against the sensitive skin just under Patrick’s ear as he speaks. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” David’s voice is low and insistent, his eyes shining when Patrick shifts to meet his gaze. 

“David,” Patrick breathes.

“Oh my GOD!” Alexis screams, somehow managing to add several more syllables to the words. “Ew, David! Ew, Patrick!”

Patrick tucks his face into David’s neck and smiles. Patrick is bubbling over with love—his love for David, his love for the Roses, and all the love he is receiving in return. He feels that love when David holds him close, kissing the top of his head affectionately. He feels it when Alexis includes him in her familial squabbling. He feels it in Mr. Rose’s bumbling attempts at conversation and in the private, knowing smiles Mrs. Rose sometimes sends him from across the room. He told Mr. Rose this afternoon that he felt incredibly lucky to be joining their family when marrying David, but he recognizes now that he has already been fully accepted as a member of the Rose family.

Three years ago, the Roses lost their money. Two years ago, Patrick found a fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
